Tracking animals in the natural habitat is beneficial for multiple reasons. Important information such as the travel patterns of the animal, the threats faced by the animal, and other comparable data can be recorded by tracking the animal. Based on the information recorded, researchers can ensure that the tracked animal remains safe in the wildlife. The ability to track the animal is especially beneficial in today's society, where animals are lured out of restricted areas for hunting purposes. Therefore, animal tracking can also be used to protect animals from being hunted.
In addition to the research benefits, other individuals such as fisherman can also benefit from tracking fish within an area. As an example, tracking the travel patterns of fish can be used to identify the most populated areas of a certain type of fish. Using the data obtained, the most populated areas can be used during fishing in order to obtain maximum results. Likewise, researchers can also obtain data which can be beneficial in future experiments.
Even though the existing tagging and tracking systems serve the intended purpose, they do have some significant disadvantages. For instance, most of the existing tagging and tracking systems require a considerable financial investment and are mostly used by researchers with a solid financial backing. Therefore, the benefits to a regular wildlife enthusiast are fairly limited. Since most of the tagging and tracking systems are conducted by researchers, the information made available to the individual user is limited. As a result, the individual user is unable to store animal data for future reference.
When utilizing a majority of the tagging and tracking systems, the user needs to go through an extended procedure prior to obtaining the required information. As an example, if the user needs to get information on a single animal, a lengthy procedure takes place prior to providing information to the user. The lengthy procedure oftentimes hinders the purpose of the individual which is to instantly receive information related to the animal.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the method introduced by the present invention allows the user to tag an animal and also keep track of the animal. Preferably, the present invention is to be used for tagging and tracking fish. Therefore, by utilizing the present invention both the recreational needs and the research needs related to fish can be fulfilled.